Random Warrior Cat Moments
by Oodiously
Summary: Some random warrior cat moments
1. Real Medicine Cats

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!"

"What in Starclan's name could you possibly want, Leafpool?"

"Sandstorm needs tansy, shall I go pick some?" Leafpool was making an effort not to boss him around; Jayfeather was the medicine cat, not Leafpool. Though sometimes, she needed reminding.

"I'm the medicine cat, Leafpool; will you _please_ stop bugging me?"

…..

"Brightheart, Brightheart!"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a poppy seed to ease my pain?" Mousefur was stiff again.

"Actually, I really don't think a poppy seed would be healthy for you right now. We need to keep you conscious," Brightheart was acting like a full time medicine cat again. Leafpaw, who was sitting nearby, sniffed.

Sometimes, Brightheart needed reminding who the _real_ medicine cat apprentice was.

…..

"Yellowfang, Yellowfang!"

"What, Cinderpaw?"

"Can I help you? I'm awfully bored," Cinderpaw sounded bored, though she'd been helping out in the medicine den ever since she was able to walk on her injured leg. How Cinderpaw could accomplish boredom, Yellowfang didn't know.

Though, maybe, Cinderpaw had the qualities of a _real_ medicine cat.

**More random moments to come! I do this on school nights, when I feel like writing, but not a story...**


	2. Medicine Cat Love

"Firestar! Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, I'll look out for you," Spottedleaf mewed desperately.

"Raggedstar, I'm sorry! I regret Brokenstar with my every waking moment!" Yellowfang rasped.

"Firestar, you may not realize it, but…" Cinderpelt faltered.

"Crowfeather, you…you can't love me, I'm a medicine cat…" Leafpool experienced the mingled guilt and excitement she always felt when she saw him.

"Half-Moon, I'll never forget you," Jayfeather mewed longingly.

Featherwhisker emerges from a clump of bracken, shaking his head. "Every medicine cat after me has something forbidden going on, was I really such a bad mentor?" Goosefeather appears behind Featherwhisker.

"I knew this would happen, I had a sign," he mews. Bluestar materializes on the other side of the clearing. She snorts, and tries to pass it off as a cough.


	3. Jayfeather Moments

Jayfeather is crouching beside his stick.

"Rock? Rock, where are you?" he mewed anxiously. Jayfeather's ears prick as he hears a rustle in the bracken behind him. He tasted the air. Lionblaze.

"Rock? There are rocks all over this place, why, do you need one?" Lionblaze apparently overheard Jayfeather's pleas.

"No, I don't need one, mouse-brain, leave me alone."

"I was only trying to help, sheesh…"

….

Jayfeather is confronting all of the warrior cat fans in the universe.

"Why do you people feel that I have to be in love with every crippled cat that enters my den?"

A fan-girl looks at Jayfeather, "Willowshine isn't crippled."

"Fine. Then every crippled cat _and_ every cat I seem to loathe."

…

Jayfeather watched as Leafpool talked to Yellowfang in her dream. He saw how she was nodding and knew that she was patiently considering what Yellowfang had to say.

"So, the clans will split up?" she asked.

"Yes, make sure every cat is ready," Yellowfang's rasping mew was equally as patient.

"I will, thank you, Yellowfang," Leafpool dipped her head before disappearing. Jayfeather wondered how she did it.

How _could _Leafpool have the patience to withstand that Starclan forsaken cat's lectures?


	4. Hollyleaf and the Warrior Code

"The Warrior Code is our life!" Hollyleaf announced to the clan. She was sitting below Highledge, urging her clanmates on; they seemed to have begun to stray from the code. "We would be nothing without it!"

Berrynose, who was sitting directly in front of her, meowed, "Is it in the Warrior Code to kill other cats?"

"Well…no…but, those were special circumstances."

"Wait, so we're allowed to kill cats who go against the code?" Lionblaze called out.

Before Hollyleaf could reply, Jayfeather muttered, "Shut up, mouse-brain, do you want to turn these cats against our own sister?"

Hollyleaf looked gratefully at Jayfeather, but the look on his blind blue gaze told her that he privately agreed with Lionblaze. These cats were a riot, a mob just waiting to form. The Warrior Code was in trouble!

No! The Code must survive! Even if it meant breaking it to preserve it.

…

"Hollyleaf! Did you know that the Warrior Code says that all black she-cats with green eyes that are born to a medicine cat must seemingly die during a cave-in?"

Hollyleaf looked around. Brambleclaw was talking to her! "Eep! I didn't know that! Please! Spare me! I'll go right away!" she nodded to Brambleclaw before heading toward the underground network of tunnels.

"Come on tunnels! I need to seemingly die in your cave-in!" Hollyleaf hurtled herself through the entrance, to feel the rock above her give way. _Yes! I knew the Warrior Code wouldn't fail me! _She heard the distant echo of her littermates.

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf! I'll feed Brambleclaw deathberries for this!" Jayfeather was screeching after her.

"Don't worry, Jayfeather! I used all the deathberries we had on Leafpool!"

"Nooooo!"

"Ahem, my dearest Hollyleaf, you seem to be in the most…ah…terrified condition right now. I suspect you to have Code phobia," Hollyleaf looked to her right, Whitestorm! He came back from the dead!

"Jayfeather! Lionblaze! Look! It's Whitestorm!" Yet, then he was gone. And the force of the rocks closed up the gap behind her. Hollyleaf let out a convincing shriek, now she was definitely seemingly dead to Thunderclan. Nodding to herself, Hollyleaf padded through the tunnels, occasionally asking this random invisible cat for tea.

**Sorry to all you Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw lovers!**


End file.
